


New heart, old memories.

by Shrimpsalad



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Larxene being angry and annoyed as usual, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, One Shot, idk what else to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrimpsalad/pseuds/Shrimpsalad
Summary: A series that will center around Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx, and Luxord from their perspectives after they become recompleted, new heart and all. But what are they all supposed to do from here? Maybe their memories will give them a clue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	New heart, old memories.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've uploaded on here! Hopefully you guys like it :)! This one is from Larxene's perspective!

_“My secret.”_

Those two words ring in her head, along with the sound of heavy wind blowing as she opens her eyes slowly. She blinks once, twice, groaning as she looks down at the ground. She’s on her knees, raising her head as her eyes adjust a bit more. She’s quiet for a moment as she takes in her surroundings, and then she sneers.

“Ugh, this depressing dust bowl?” She growls, finally moving to stand up on her own two feet. She dusts herself off, but pauses when she sees that she’s sporting the familiar black gloves and coat from the organization. Her eyebrows furrow even more at the sight, suddenly remembering everything that had gone down.

“That stupid brat…” She mutters, crossing her arms as the memories from when she and the others had been defeated come back to her. _“You’re gonna be recompleted.”_ She says in a mocking tone. “Whatever…”

Sora wasn’t wrong annoyingly enough, because here she was now, no longer a heart tank for that geezer. But now that she thought about it, everything seemed...normal, for the most part. She distantly wonders if her eyes are still that piercing gold.

“This world is still in tack, so I guess those bunch of losers actually beat that geezer.” She crosses her arms as she begins to walk around for a bit, peering over at the scattered keyblades that were stuck into the ground.

_Keyblade legacy..._

She stops in her tracks, her antenna like hair blowing in the wind when she remembers those words too. Out of all the things to be told while she was still part of the organization, she never would have expected that.

She suddenly feels a sharp pain in her head. She hisses, putting a hand on her head as she finds a nearby rock to sit on.

“What the hell? Where did that come from…?” It was so sudden, and it sure wasn’t like her to go and get random headaches like that.

A flash, something comes to mind. Her, sitting on some steps with a cat-like creature in her hands. She wasn’t wearing the organization hoodie, and appeared much younger. Even her hair was different too.

She winces again as more pain comes to her, her breath suddenly hitching as she winces. _Was that a memory? No, can’t be. It’s all a lie._

She’s in denial, but her head continues to throb as the memory appears over and over in her head. There was no way she was one of those stupid keyblade wielders. She hadn’t even dreamed of such a thing. Keyblade wielders actually cared about things, cared about protecting the light and all that nonsense. And that was not who she was. She didn’t care about anything or anyone and she wanted it to stay that way.

But now that she has reformed- she puts a hand over where her new shiny heart was, and clenches hard. “I bet it’s this garbage thing that’s causing this massive headache…” She growls in an annoyed tone, her hands practically shaking as her anger begins to build up.

_That witch...she said something about how memories were connected to the heart…_

Another memory flashes in her mind, and she winces again. A boy that was about her age, his hair an obnoxious pink. He had been asking her a question, but she couldn’t really hear what he was even asking, the memory still hazy.

“Who- Who the fuck?” She asks herself, the pain in her head easing up just a bit. She remembered so clearly, but not at all at the same time. It was annoying and she despised this little back and forth banter she was having with herself and her memories.

“A keyblade wielder, really? Hell if we would had remembered that sooner, Marluxia and I wouldn’t have needed that-”

 _Marluxia_.

She pauses and looks around, realizing why she felt so off while alone here, besides it being a graveyard of course. “Where the hell is flower boy…” She murmurs to herself. They had faded away at around the same time right, so why wasn’t he here too?

“He better not have fucking left me behind!” She clenches her fists again, getting even more angry than she was before at the mere thought of him just leaving her behind like that. The two of them were both supposed to be along for the ride, Larxene and Marluxia against the world!

The name Larxene though, it suddenly sounded so foreign to her. She of course knew that that wasn’t her actual name, lord Xemnas had given her the name when she had joined the organization. She had personally liked the name. A new name meant a new person, which also meant that she didn’t have to worry about remembering her old name and the past. But now that she was no longer part of a failed organization, _what was her true name?_

She groans in annoyance, now upset at herself for even thinking about that.

_It doesn’t even matter what my actual name was...none of that matters! I don’t care!_

From the corner of her eye, she sees something black forming in the ground. They take form, and she isn’t all that surprised to see that they’re Heartless.

“Annoying…” She mumbles. At first she’s annoyed at the sight of them all, and then a sadistic like smile creeps up on her face. She stands up from where she is sitting, dusting herself off as if she had all the time in the world.

She looks down at the heartless, lighting crackling and jumping around her. “Ooooh that’s right. I have a shiny new heart now.” She giggles. “I bet you little twerps would just _love_ to have a bite of it, wouldn’t you!” She taunts, and then quickly moves to the side as one lunges for her.

“If that’s how you wanna play…” Sparks fly around in her hands as her kunai appear, immediately feeling like old friends. “Luckily for you guys, I still have these little babies.” She wiggles her fingers a bit, playing with them in her hands. Just because she was human again, didn’t mean she had lost her Kunai and her lighting. Interesting.

She flings a few at some heartless, a direct hit as they quickly fade away. “Not much of a challenge, but you guys will have to do…” She says in a condescending tone, and then lunges to attack more of them.

Heartless didn’t really seek her and the other organization members out, since they didn’t really have hearts for them to dine on. But they of course had to take out a few whenever they had to do missions. But cutting down these heartless...it all felt so nostalgic for her in a weird sort of way. Like she had to deal with heartless daily at some point.

It wasn’t all the fun, but she needed something to take her frustration out on, and these lower heartless were just begging to get mauled by her. There were still only a few left, which meant their play time would have to end soon. But that was okay, she wasn’t planning on sticking around in this graveyard for much longer.

She looks at the remaining heartless, her eyes practically glowing with something sinister. “It was fun while it lasted, but it’s time for you to go!” With her lighting fast speed she charges at them, raising her arm to swing down at them.

Her hand begins to glow, her kunai disappearing and being replaced with a- keyblade? She doesn’t have time to react as she slashes down at the heartless, gone with one hit. She skids to halt when the deed is done, confusion spreading all over her face as she looks down at the weapon in her hands.

“You- you’ve got to be kidding me…” There's disbelief in her voice as her eyes quickly dart over the keyblade, a bit stunned at what she’s seeing. So it was true…

The pain makes a comeback once again, Larxene hunching over in pain as she drops her keyblade. It disappears in sparks as she grabs her head.

“What the hell is the matter with me…” She groans out, her eyes closed tight as the excruciating pain in her head continues.

“ _Are you Elrena?”_

_“Um, yes…”_

“What…?” She huffs out, her chest heaving as she begins to slightly loosen her grip on her hair.

What was that just now? Those two voices, that name. That was her voice and Marluxia’s...wasn’t it?

She whines, removing her hands from her head. Her face- it had softened ever so slightly. She wasn’t as angry as before but, what was going on with her? The graveyard, these memories rushing in all at the same time out of nowhere, and that keyblade that just appeared in her hands. Why now?

She shakes her head with a huff. “I really need to get the fuck out of here…”

Luckily enough, she could still open dark corridors it seems. “I would have flipped my shit if I couldn’t do that anymore.” And with that she takes her leave, leaving behind an all too familiar graveyard. Looks like she would be on her own for now, how fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed it💗💗💗  
> This'll be the first chapter so be on the look out for the next one!  
> You can find me @Xionfinalmix on Twitter!


End file.
